Mur de sentiments
by Nicolina
Summary: Harry se renferme de plus en plus à cause d’une révélation intérieur… de pire en pire mes résumés Slash HarryDrago


**Mur de sentiments**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime.

Disclamer: Pas n'a moi.

Genre: Romance

Petit mot : Je fais encore un one-shot. Je sais que je devrais avancer mes autres fics mais quand j'ai une autre idée dans la tête, je préfère l'écrire tout de suite. ^^ Et puis pour une fois, c'est pas un POV même si c'est plus centré sur un personnage. Faut bien changer de temps en temps. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Pour ceux qui veulent le dernier chapitre de « Qui gagne, qui perd ? », il est en bétâlecture mais je sais pas quand je l'aurais donc, il faut être patient. ^^

Merci à BabyDracky pour sa relecture. ^_______________^

Bonne lecture. ^^

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ? Pourquoi restes-tu planté là à ruminer tes sentiments ? N'as-tu pas assez réfléchi à la situation ? N'es-tu pas convaincu que c'était la seule alternative que tu avais ? Que tu n'avais aucun choix ? Ca ne se commande pas ce genre de sentiments, alors pourquoi les nies-tu au point d'ignorer tout ce qui t'entoure ?

Tant de questions avait été exprimées et aucune réponse ne lui venait. Harry se trouvait devant sa glace regardant ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Une fatigue due à son manque de sommeil. Chaque nuit, il faisait des rêves ou plutôt c'était des cauchemars. Des cauchemars qui n'en finissaient plus. Tellement différents et pourtant si semblables. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Chaque jour, il se levait complètement vidé repensant à ce qu'il venait de rêver. Il avait peur de s'endormir le soir pour revoir toutes ses images qui le hantaient.

Il en venait chaque jour à se poser de plus en plus de questions. Ses maux de tête empiraient et à cela s'ajoutait un dégoût de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il regardait autour de lui, toute les personnes présentes à ses côtés mais aucune ne pouvait le soulager de ce qu'il ressentait. Tout ça n'aurait pas dû être si compliqué. Il aurait pu vivre sa vie normalement mais au lieu de ça, à chaque nouvelle année qu'il passait, il compliquait un peu plus les choses. Et cette année avait été la pire de sa vie. Il avait découvert ce qui n'aurait jamais dû être découvert. Il voulait oublier ce qu'il ressentait, rejeter ces sentiments qui n'auraient jamais dû s'insinuer en lui.

Il aurait dû y faire face comme il l'avait fait contre tous ses ennemis. Il aurait dû empêcher ce mal d'entrer en lui d'empoisonner tout son être, son cœur. Ce mal était présent chaque jour, ils s'insinuait en lui, le repoussant mais l'attirant tout autant. Il aurait voulu le frapper de tout son être, lui faire du mal pour pouvoir se soulager de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à lui faire du mal. Alors, il s'enfermait dans son mutisme, dans un monde où lui seul avait la clé. Un monde où il n'était plus vulnérable.

Il s'éloignait de plus en plus. Il ne parlait presque plus. Harry Potter était devenu un mur aux yeux de tous, sans que personne ne puisse en savoir la raison. Ses amis, ses proches ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils le regardaient, lui demandaient ce qu'il lui arrivait, essayaient de le faire parler mais rien à faire, le Survivant les ignorait. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils brisent ses barrières de peur que ses sentiments ne viennent le submerger comme un raz-de-marée.

Harry descendait comme chaque matin dans la Salle Commune, jetant un œil par l'une des fenêtres. Il pleuvait. Il esquissa un sourire. Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre, recouvrant une fois de plus son visage d'un masque impassible. Il était très tôt encore et personne n'était encore levé. Harry descendit les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le hall, puis traversa celui-ci pour finalement sortir sous la pluie battante du matin. Il faisait encore un peu nuit et le ciel ne montrait que des nuages noirs. Harry resta un moment à le contempler, appréciant la fraîcheur que la pluie lui apportait sur son visage.

Il commença à marcher et se mit à sourire. Il aimait ce temps. Ce temps lui rappelait les sentiments enfouis dans son cœur. Il lui rappelait à quel point il était triste. Cette pluie était pour lui, elle l'enveloppait doucement d'une protection, un mur que lui-même s'était bâti. Il s'accroupit, caressant l'herbe mouillée de sa main droite. Il était bien ici. Il se sentait presque en sécurité. Harry se releva et resta un moment immobile, regardant vaguement ce qu'il y avait devant lui.

-Potter ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, ce n'était qu'un murmure pour lui. Il lui semblait qu'on l'appelait mais dans quel but ? Pourquoi quelqu'un l'aurait-il appel ? Il voulait rester seul alors pourquoi aurait-il voulu que quelqu'un l'appelle ? Il fallait l'ignorer comme il avait ignorer les autres. Il ne fallait pas répondre à cette personne de peur que le masque tombe, qu'il ne puisse se retenir de montrer ses sentiments.

-Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Ne pas répondre, c'est ce que criait la conscience du Gryffondor. Ignorer la question, ne pas répondre. Pourquoi répondre alors que lui-même n'avait pas les réponses à ses questions. Pourquoi les autres auraient-ils droit à avoir des réponses et pas lui ? Harry s'assit sur le sol et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il ne voulait pas entendre la voix qui l'appelait. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser pénétrer dans son monde. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle brise son mur.

Harry entendait l'autre bouger. Allait-il partir ? C'était ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il entendait toujours que l'on bougeait et sentit bientôt un mouvement de tissus près de lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se retourne, il devait l'ignorer. Harry sentit une main sur son épaule. Il ne put réprimer un frisson. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que personne n'avait été tendre avec lui. Mais pouvait-il réellement se laisser aller ? Il voulait se protéger et s'il brisait ses propres règles alors s'en était fini de lui. Il essaya d'ignorer encore l'autre personne se trouvant à ses côtés et qui maintenant était assise.

La pluie s'abattait de plus en plus fort mais Harry ne comptait pas partir. L'autre non plus d'ailleurs. Il avait l'air d'attendre un signe de lui. Ils auraient pu rester des heures entières dans cette position. Harry se protégeait toujours, il ne voulait pas le voir. Peu importe qui c'était, peu importe si c'était lui. Harry ne voulait voir personne.

-Pourquoi t'enfermes-tu Potter ? Pourquoi fais-tu souffrir tes proches ? Pourquoi me fais-tu souffrir ?

Harry réagit à la dernière phrase. Mais qui était-ce ? Au fond de lui, il voulait le savoir mais sa conscience le refusait. Et s'il souffrait en découvrant la personne que lui-même avait fait souffrir ? Aurait-il encore plus mal qu'avant ? Si c'était le cas, alors il ne devait pas relever la tête. Il sentit son voisin bouger. Il le sentait devant lui. Il ne devait pas craquer. Bien que depuis longtemps ses larmes inondaient ses joues.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me réponds pas ? Je voudrais. . .je voudrais que tu redeviennes comme avant. Je voudrais que tu me tiennes tête, que tu laisses ce petit sourire naïf envahir ton visage quand tu ne comprends pas quelque chose. Je voudrais que tu me dises à quel point tu me hais d'être si égoïste, d'être incapable d'aimer. Je voudrais que tu. . .que tu me dises ce que tu ressens.

Harry avait écouté les paroles de celui qui était devant lui. Il avait senti dans sa voix, une émotion intense. Il n'avait jamais entendu une telle intonation dans cette voix. Une voix qu'il avait appris à haïr. Oh oui, haïr. Et pourtant c'était une voix qui le faisait chavirer, une voix qu'il l'avait amené à être dans cette situation. Si cette voix n'avait pas existé, il n'aurait très certainement pas été dans cet état. Oh oui, il la haïssait, mais. . .il l'aimait tellement. Harry sentit les mains de Drago sur les siennes, puis sa tête rencontrer la sienne avec douceur.

Harry releva lentement la tête. Pourquoi était-il l ? Pourquoi Drago voulait-il qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait ? Voulait-il se moquer ? Pourtant ce tremblement dans sa voix avait bien été le signe d'une grande émotion, non ? Harry aurait voulu y croire. Il aurait voulu espérer que ce n'était pas un rêve. Drago releva la tête en même temps que Harry. Le Survivant sentit Drago mettre ses mains délicatement sur ses joues. Le Serpentard souriait et Harry s'aperçut que jamais il n'avait vu Malfoy sourire de soulagement et avec tant de douceur dans le regard.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry confus.

-Je tiens à toi.

Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Ces quatre mots lui firent l'effet qu'on le libérait d'un poids devenu trop lourd pour son cœur. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il s'était bâti un mur pour oublier ses sentiments envers Drago et c'était lui qui venait le voir et qui essayait de l'en sortir. Harry était surpris et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas s'il devait laisser Drago entrer dans son cœur plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait fait.

-Harry, redeviens celui que tu étais. Je veux voir des sourires se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Je. . .je. . .

Harry sentit quelque chose se briser au fond de lui. Drago lui souriait et commença à se pencher. Le Survivant ne savait pas comment réagir et quand il sentit les lèvres de Drago sur les siennes, il sut immédiatement qu'il était trop tard pour reculer. Il était trop tard. Le Serpentard avait une fois de plus percé sa carapace. Seulement le sentiment était réciproque et cela soulagea un peu Harry. Il sentait Drago l'embrasser avec une tendresse infinie, laissant une marque indélébile sur sa peau ainsi que dans son cœur. Il le laissa enfin son cœur s'ouvrir et brisa le mur de sentiments qui l'enserrait. Le baiser cessa et Harry sourit. Le premier vrai sourire depuis longtemps.

**Fin !**

Voilà encore un. En ce moment j'arrête pas de faire des OS. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Bisoussssssssss à tous. Nicolina.


End file.
